It's Raeping Time (English version)
by annapotterkiku
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt and Roderich Edelstein were roomates (and were dating) at W Academy. It was a stormy night, yet Gil was still pretty energetic. Oneshot. W Academy AU. Translated from the same titled Vietnamese fic written by annapotterkiku.


Name: It's Raeping Time

Author: annapotterkiku

Pairing: PruAus

Rating: K+

Status: Oneshot

Disclaimer: Hetalia characters © Himaruya sensei. Song lyrics, title and idea come from a video of PewDiePie

Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt and Roderich Edelstein were roomates (and were dating) at W Academy. It was a stormy night, yet Gil was still pretty energetic~

-oOo-

_Clack clack clack…_

"Hey, ya gonna sleep yet?" – Gilbert asked him for the nth time with his drawled, sleepy voice, rotating the iPad in his hands aimlessly. It was almost midnight, rain was pouring outside the windows of their warm cozy room, and Roderich's stupid boyfriend still hadn't stopped asking him to go to sleep since 10:30. Leaving his eyes out of the computer screen full of words, the black-haired one tried to answer the albino lying next to him without screaming in his face:

"I still have 25 pages of essay about Chopin's life to write. Go to sleep first if you want, no one forbids you." – The he got back to work.

"But I wanna sleep with you~" – Said Gilbert with a sulking tone, moving closer to Roderich and started to rub his silver hair on the other one's shoulder.

"Stop playing games! Sleep." – There was loud 'pomp' and Gilbert ate a full punch right on the chest. He rubbed his pale bare chest painfully, making a moment of regret and pity skim through Roderich's mind. Yet, the purple-eyed immediately forced himself to forget the idea of apologizing and giving up, and continued doing his homework, tried using the precious quiet time as much as possible.

As expected, Gilbert was not one of the most disruptive students at school for nothing. Five minutes after having a bit of peace, the Austrian was instantly being tortured, this time, by_ that_ thing.

_Shut up_

_And sleep with me_

_Come on why don't you sleep with me~~_

_Shut up_

_And sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me~~_

That stupid and completely-insulting-to-the-world-of-music song echoed in Roderich's ear more violently than the storm outside itself. Lately, Gilbert had been crazy about some Swedish guy, and since he found out a video of his, that annoying melody wouldn't stop days and nights. The worst thing was, the albino had never_ ever_ shut his mouth whenever this song played.

_You were young, you're free,_

_Why don't you sleep with me?_

_You were young, you're free,_

_Why don't you sleep with me?_

_Oooooooohhhhhh ooooohhhhhhhh~~~~~_

With an Opera-singing pose which could make Dietrich Fischer have a heart attack, Gilbert amusingly sang along the song. He even started poking and groping Roderich, almost made him drop the laptop..._ twice_.

"Stop! I say stop! Turn it off now!" - It was definitely the last straw for the purple-eyed one. He yelled out loud furiously, grabbed the noisy iPad and shut it down, putting it on a nightstand, far far away from Gilbert's reach.

"_Just go to sleep already for God's sake!_ I have 25_ flipping_ pages to write, and the deadline is on this Thursday, so you'd better lie there and keep your mouth shut, do I make it clear?" - He stopped, panting, face turning red from screaming, glasses slipping down on his canards. On the other hand, strangely, the scolded one still had enough courage to make a teasing grimace face, something like jeez-woman-why-so-serious. With a snort full of hatred, the black-haired one decided to completely ignore his bedmate, and got back to his draft after fixing his glasses.

"Fine. Sleep then, I don't need you!" - The German pouted stubbornly, slipped in the bed and put the blanket on over his head, then turned to the other side childishly. Silence finally came back to the small room. Outside, winds still blew nonstop, and seemed like it started to have thunders, too.

A few minutes passed by...

"Let's see... Chopin and the process of composing the Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2..." - Scanning through pages of articles, Roderich frowned, murmured to himself. His amethyst eyes sparkled after the pair of glasses, trying to find some ideas for the essay. Suddenly..

_CRACK KABOOM!_

A thunderclap jump scared Roderich a bit. On the other side of the bed sounded a small moan. The black-haired looked, yet the blanket remained the same.

Thunders continuously knocked on the room's windows, but Roderich was now used to them. The clacking sound of typing could be heard steadily in the storm.

There was a large 'boom' like atom bomb, then a panic 'eek!' under the sheet. Some rustles resounded, and Gilbert's pale arm appeared from beneath the blanket, hugged Roderich tightly around his belly. Surprised, the young aristocrat looked down and found the other's platinum hair was shaking...

"Idiot..." - Roderich thought, smiled tenderly as he stroked his boyfriend's sweaty hair. Then he turned to the clock. _It's been almost 1 AM already?_

"Sleep then." - Rubbing his own hair with the other hand so that he wouldn't have to leave the other's, the handsome boy mumbled to himself and yawned. He still had 8 more pages to finish, but who cares...

The black-haired just slipped in his bed when suddenly, he was pressed down by you-know-who. The red-eyed one's hands were on both sides of Roderich's body, while his legs pressed against his thighs, making Roderich being in a dilemma_ literally_. And on the albino's face was a sly, perverted grin, like all those huff and fear earlier were just acting. The purple-eyed was stunned for a second, then suddenly barked out loud:

"_What... what are you doing?_" - His beautiful eyes looked at the other one furiously (I-can't-believe-you-tricked-me), while his cheeks flushed in embarrassment and anger. - "I- I thought...!"

"Thought what? You really thought that I was a sissy boy like you, being afraid of thunders? Epepepepepe!" - Gilbert's faced got closer and closer as he replied until their noses almost touched, then he burst out laughing. His weird laughter made the red color on Roderich's face turned deeper.

"Then... then what the hell do you want? Didn't you say you want to go to sleep?" - He barked again, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing mad. With a dangerous smirk, the German's face moved closer to his, whispered in his ear:

"What do I want? You still haven't figured out... when I played that song...?"

The purple eyes widely opened in terror, and the handsome aristocrat's face turned from red to white within 2 seconds. Gilbert enjoyed the fear in those eyes, and another mischievous smile appeared on his face as he grabbed the Austrian's wrists.

"Nein! We can't- It's 2 in the morning an- uhmmmm uhhhhhh..." - The last hopeless protest of Roderich was drowned in the mint flavor of the other one's lips.

Both Roderich Edelstein and Honda Kiku were absent from classes the next morning.

-oOo-

**A/N:** I REGRET NOTHING~~~ at first I intended to let the boys sleep in fluffiness and stuff like that ( healthy K ;) ), but then I thought "Why the hell is Gil so manly in this fic?", so... :ohonhonhon:

A few notes:

- please excuse my English, it's not my first language OTL

- please also excuse the OOC-ness, this is my first published fanfic ;_;

- W Academy AU, so Gilbert is German, not Prussian (painfully admitted ;_;)

- Dietrich Fischer was a famous Opera singer

- Honda Kiku sleeps in the next room XD

please R&R, thank you for reading :D


End file.
